Dark Serenity
by Namine Serenity
Summary: Darrien has left her an her friends are constantly ragging on her,which sends Serena dark.
1. Some Friends

Hiya its Serenity here, I've never written about Serena, Darien and the Sailor Scouts before but have been totally addicted to the Eternal love and the adventure and amazing friendship that they represent. So here it goes. This is set at the time in the series when the dark moon family and Reni appear from the future and when Darien has meanly dumped Serena.

I do not own sailor moon.

**Dark Serenity**

Serena Walked home from school, slowly dragging her school bag along the floor behind her, her mom was going to kill her. She had flunked another test and had gotten detention for the third time this week. Serena sighed loudly, her shoulders slumped in defeat, she had even studied for this test with Amy and yet she had still failed. Serena sighed again more loudly, she was so grounded when she got home.

Serena was late but couldn't bring herself to hurry. She felt reluctant to go to the scout meeting. The scouts would want to know how she had done and Rei would demand to know how she had failed the test and would call her a ditz and a flake. It wasn't her fault she wasn't good at algebra. As she turned at the corner she bumped into a person walking in the opposite direction and fell hard on her bottom.

"Do you ever watch where you're going Meatball head?" said a voice Serena instantly recognised as Darien's.

Serena leaped up and threw herself into Darien's arms. Snuggled against him, Serena missed the look of pain cross Darien's face before he pushed her away and said "I've told you already Serena. I don't love you anymore!"

Serena looked down at the pavement "But Darien…" she began to say. "No Serena it's over!" And with that Darien walked away.

Serena watched him until he disappeared around the corner before finishing "… I love you"

"What do you mean you failed?" Rei screeched at the top of her lungs towering over Serena. "You revised with Amy yesterday all night; you're such as flake Serena."

Serena looked up at Rei.

"Do you think that's why Darien doesn't love me anymore?" Serena asked quietly, tears forming in her eyes. "Because I keep failing tests."

Rei glared at Serena "For God sake Serena. Get over him already; he dumped you over a month ago!"

Serena flinched at the painful reminder. "But we are destined to be together"

"No Serena you were together in the past!"

Serena sighed she knew that none of the scouts could remember their past lives on the moon so they couldn't understand why she couldn't get over Darien but she still longed for them to understand. She felt so alone. No one understood the pain she was feeling. A tear fell from Serena's baby blue eyes and rolled down her flawless skin.

"Stop your snivelling Serena. We are supposed to be concentrating on the Negamoon family, not on your personal life!" Rei shouted at Serena.

"Yeah Serena get over him already, I know plenty of lads that would go out with you" Lita said

Amy looked at Serena and said "Rei's right Serena we need to concentrate on the negamoon family they're way stronger than anyone we have faced before"

Serena looked down at the floor and nodded not wanting the scouts to see her still crying. Why did everything all ways have to be about the bad guys? Why couldn't they just once do things that normal girls do and talk about food and boys?

The scouts began talking about the negamoon and how powerful they were however Serena continued to stare at the floor, tears still falling down her checks. Oh Darrien why are you doing this? What did I do wrong? Why don't you love me anymore? Is it because I'm not like Serenity? The pain of Darrien's rejection was slowly destroying her. It was worse than when Queen Barrel turned Darrien to her side and when Darrien couldn't remember her and all they ment to each other.

"Hello earth to Serena" Serena looked up into Rei's angry face. "Have you even been listening to anything we have said?"

"Your ment to be our leader Serena but how can you lead us if you don't even play attention at meetings!" Asked Mina

"Sorry guys" Serena mumbled looking back down at the floor.

"Sorry' isn't good enough, we need you to fight these creeps but you keep turning up late for battles and now you're not playing attention at meetings Serena. We can't go on like this." Rei shouted "We get are asses kicked every battle until you turn up!"

"You're supposed to be our leader Serena but over the last month you haven't even been bothered to turn up on time for battles or meetings!" Mina told Serena.

Serena looked around at her friend's angry faces.

"I can't deal with this right now" Serena cried quickly standing up, grabbing her bag and running out of the temple away from her friends who didn't understand her. Tears fall freely from her eyes as she ran. Serena didn't really know where she was going she just knew she had to get away from everything and everyone.

Hope that was ok, Please tell me what u thought. Thanks


	2. Heart Broken

Hiya sorry I haven't wrote every week like I said I would but I haven't been able to post the next chapters cause of my computer any way here we are.

When Serena stopped running she found herself in the park in front of the beautiful rosés which simply made her cry harder. Darien had brought her here on one of their picnics, when he had still loved her, before Rini had fallen out of the sky and before the Negamoon family had materialize in Tokyo. Serena laughed bitterly. The scouts were moaning about her being late for meetings and battles and her not acting like a true leader but how can she be a true leader when they didn't listen to her. They always moaned at her about something. She can never do anything right in their eyes, especially Rei's. Serena sighed the scouts may be her friends, her protectors but they didn't really know her, who she was. If they did they would understand that her heart is broken and can never be fixed. They would also have realised that she wasn't just Serena anymore but a mixture of both Serena and Serenity. Which enables her to remember their past. A past that still has relevance to the future. If the scouts listened to her for once and treated her like a leader and not like a flake they would know that the Negamoon family had been part of the moon kingdom once upon a time before they were banished.

Huge great sobs took over Serena again. "Darien, why don't you love me anymore? What did I do wrong?" Serena sighed memories of the past flitted through her mind. How she felt during their last dance just before the battle against Beryl on the moon and the unbearable anguish of Endymion's death.

"I can't live without you!" Serena cried. "Serenity killed herself, ended her own life so she could be with Endymion." Serena knee's buckled sending her falling to her knees. "Why, Why, Why, I can't live without you! You're the other half of my soul. Serenity can't live without Endymion and I can't live without you!" Serena rested her head on the ground "I'm dying inside and no one can see that!"

Serena wrapped her arms around herself as she stared at the roses. The numb feeling had once again taken over her body stopping her from feeling anything. When Rini appeared things had started going wrong, Darien had stopped talking to her. Serena sighed, when Darien first told her he no longer loved her she had blamed Rini. But Rini's just a kid an annoying brat at that but still just a kid. Serena sniffed loudly. Sometimes she almost despised the little brat but at the same time there's something about her. Something that makes you feel protective of the obstinate little girl. Did Darien feel like this about Rini? Serena sighed and stood up, wiping tears from her eyes. She would go to the only place that was safe. The only place where no one would hassle her, where she could just try and forget and that place was BED.

"Serena how did you do on the test." Serena's mom called from the kitchen as Serena walked up stairs she had hoped to reach her room before her mom noticed she was back. Oh well there's no way to avoid it thought Serena so she called back "I failed it mom"

"You what, Serena get down here this instant!" Serena's mom screeched. Serena closed her eyes and sighed she knew her mom was going to freak. Serena walked slowly down stairs and walked into the kitchen.

Serena's mother looked at her daughter with a glare, which softened a little when she took in her daughter's appearance. It was obvious Serena had been crying again but why she didn't know every time she had asked Serena had simply shook her head and said "Oh mom please don't make me talk about it!" It was worrying her. She knew something was very wrong in her daughter's life but if Serena didn't want to talk about it how could she help.

Serena's mom sighed. Over the last month she had noticed a great change in her daughter but the thing, which had shocked her, the most was the haunted darkness, which had filled Serena's eyes and destroyed the light and happiness that had once radiated there.

"Then I suggest you go upstairs and study and arrange to study with Amy!" Serena's mom told her, she didn't want to add to Serena's problems whatever they were. She would simply phone Amy and ask her to tutor Serena. Hopefully that way Serena's grade would get better and Serena could talk to Amy.

"Could you Baby sit Rini tonight Serena. Your dad, Sammy and I are going out." Serena's mom asked her waiting for Serena to object.

Serena sighed. "Sure mom" she said and then turned and walked up the stairs towards her bedroom.

Serena's mom watched with confusion as Serena agreed to baby sit Rini, Serena never agreed to do anything that easily it normally took bribes and the treat of becoming grounded. Something was really wrong with Serena.

Serena sighed as she reached her bedroom door at least her mom hadn't given her a hard time about the test not like her supposed friends. Serena walked into her room shutting the door behind her, dropped her school bag on the floor and flopped onto her bed and pulled the covers over her. Safe and alone.

"All alone!" Sighed Serena as she curled into a defensive ball, closed her eyes and again began to cry. Darien didn't love her anymore, she was alone.

Luna walked up to the edge of the bed and looked up at her Princess. She had been watching Serena in the park earlier and had then followed her home. It hurt her to see Serena this way. What the hell was Darien thinking? She knew he loved Serena so why was her doing this to her? The only reason Luna could come up with was that Serena was in danger and he was trying to save her in some way but then if Serena is in danger then wouldn't he have told Serena and the scouts so they could come up with a plan to save Serena? Oh it made her head hurt trying to figure out the girls and Darrien; they don't behave the way they did on the moon.

"Oh Darien, my Endymion" Serena cried as she curled up to a teddy he had brought her.

Luna watched Serena for a few moments before she decided to go see Darien and find out why he was doing this.

Sorry it took so long


	3. Darien's pain

Sorry it took so long

Luna waited until Serena had cried herself to sleep, before she left for Darien's apartment. He had a lot of explaining to do and better have a good reason for putting her Princess through so much pain.

Luna sighed. She didn't understand how the scouts could treat their princess the way they did. In the past Rei had always trusted Princess Serenity's judgement but now the two fought like Cat and Dog. Back on the Moon, during the time of the Silver millennium, the Scouts had shown Princess Serenity the true respect and devotion she deserved. But now they treated her like an annoying child that had to be tolerated. Even Darien treated Serena like a clumsy melodramatic child; on the moon he had treated her like an equal. The love between Endymion and Serenity had been the stuff of legend, eternal true love, which could not be destroyed. No matter what the cost.

Maybe if Artemis and herself could find a way to return the scouts memories their behaviour towards Serena would change. It still confused her how Serena's powers kept on growing as she remembered more about her life on the moon, while the scouts could still not remember anything.

Luna smiled slightly; Serenity had always been strong. She had never really needed protectors, her mother Queen Serenity had taught her from an early age how to use her powers and defend herself. However the Royal Families of the planets had thought it diplomatic that the planets join and form a court for the moon princess. A princess from every planet was chosen to protect and befriend the moon princess. The sailor scouts.

Luna ran quickly down the street and then into the back ally next to Darien's apartment. Luna leapt up on to the fire escape and climbed up to Darien's apartment and climbed in through the open window. Darien was slouched on the sofa his head in his hands.

"Oh Serena…Serenity, my love" Darien moaned. "I can't stand this!"

Luna walked closer to the sofa where Darien was sitting. He still hadn't noticed her.

"Serenity… Serena. What am I going to do…I love you, my princess." Darien whispered to the empty apartment around him.

"If you love Serena, why are you hurting her," Luna asks Darien.

Darien froze as he listened to Luna. "What are you doing here Luna" He asked quietly.

"I am here to get answers for my Princess!" Luna stated, "You still love her. I know you do! You and Serena are ment to be together."

"No Luna, Endymion and Serenity were ment to be together." Darien told Luna not taking his head from his hands. "I will not be forced into a relationship based on a love which was destroyed years ago!"

"But it is your destiny!" Luna cried. "You are destined to be together. Your love is that of ledged!"

"Our love may have been that of ledged in the past but it is not now! It is true as Endymion I did love serenity, more than life. But Serena is not Serenity! She is nothing more than a clumsy child! Even the Scots do not respect her like they did in the past!" Darien told Luna taking his head from his hands. "How can you expect me to love as clumsy child when my Serenity was graceful and sweet, Serena cannot be my Serenity"

Luna sighed; some of what Darien said was true. Serena is nothing like the princess she had loved on the moon. However the silver imperial crystal only works for the royal family of the moon. Luna had never understood how Serenity and Serena could be so different. The scouts are the same as the planet princesses they were in the past on the moon and Darien is the same as he was as Prince Darien of Earth.

Darien bent down and picked up Luna and carried her to the open window. "Go Luna, go back to Serena, I will help the scouts fight the Negamoon still but do not expect me to live a lie with Serena, she is not my Serenity." Darien then closed the window and drew the curtains on Luna.

"Oh Serena forgive me" Darien cried. "You are my princess, my love, I can feel Serenity's presence when I am with you, I can see her looking out through your eyes. I had to tell Luna something to make her believe that I do no longer love you"

Darien fell to his knees "I pray that you will forgive me for what I am doing. To be with me means your death and I will not let you die for me again!" Darien's sobs echoed in his apartment.


	4. Princess Serenity Arrives

Luna sat on the end of Serena's bed and watched as she slept. Throughout the night Serena had been calling out for Darien and begging the scouts to understand her. The pain in her voice made Luna's heart ache. This is not what Queen serenity had envisioned when she sent her Daughter and her court to Earth to be reborn. She had wanted them to have a normal happy life. Nothing had happened like it should have. Beryl awakening, Darien being brain washed, Serena remembering the past while the scouts remain ignorant and now the Negamoon Family and Darien breaking up with Serena. Luna sighed, she needed to wake up Serena she was already late for school.

"Serena, Serena wake up you're late" Luna called trying to wake up Serena.

"Five more minutes Luna" Serena mumbled sleepily, snuggling deeper into the blanket.

"No Serena you need to get up now" Shouted Luna, pulling off the blanket with her mouth.

"I don't want to go to school Luna." Serena whispered. "I can't face the Scout's. Rei's resentment , Amy's constant disappointment that I am failing everything at school. Mina's resentment that I am not the leader I should be and Lita constantly telling me I need to grow up and get over Darien. They are supposed to be my friends, my scouts and my court. The Scouts don't respect me and Darrien, My Endymion he no longer loves me. Everything I once was is lost."

"Oh Serena" Luna cried. "Darien loves you."

"No Luna Endymion loves Serenity. Darien does not love me, Serena." Serena's voice broke as she began to silently sob.

As Serena cried Luna could see a dark energy emanating from Serena. Without warning a blinding golden light glowed from Serena and Luna was forced to look away until the light faded. Princess serenity was hovering above the bed.

"Princess Serenity"

"It has been a long time Luna." Princess serenity spoke softly.

"Princess Serenity, how are you here, I don't understand."

"I have been here all along." Princess serenity sat down on the bed and smiled sadly at her old friend. "From the moment the Silver Imperium Crystal was reformed I have been with Serena."

"But Serena is still…" Luna began to say.

"Serena is still herself" Serenity said softly. "Serena is everything I wanted to be. On the Moon it was expected of me to behave in the manner of a princess. But here on earth I can be myself, I can be Serena." Serenity smiled fondly.

"I always was a clumsy child" Serenity laughed softly. "I thought you and Artemis would realise I was within Serena. But then no one but Endymion and I remember what once was." A tear slid down Serenity's cheek.

"Darien has Endymion's memories, Princess" Luna asked shocked. If Darien could remember the Moon Kingdom and their past lives how could he have broken up with Serena? "Are you sure princess?"

"I am sure Luna, I can feel Endymion's presence within Darien just Endymion can feel my presence within Serena. Darien believes that great harm will come to Serena if they are together. He has been having terrible nightmares in which Serena dies or the world is destroyed" Serenity said.

"But if both the Prince and yourself are here then why. "

"Why have we not taken over Serena and Darien" Asked Serenity interrupting Luna. "Serena is not ready for us to fully merge into one person yet. Thought the process is almost complete, my most important qualities which make me princess serenity are already within Serena. As Serena grows older she will quire the grace and remember the lessons Queen Serenity taught to me"

"Why have the Scout's not regained their memories" Luna asked the Princess.

"Just as Serenity and I are different, the Scouts and their past selves are different. They are not yet ready to merge with their past selves and become who they are destined to be." Serenity sighed "I miss my friends Luna."

"The scouts are causing Serena great pain and the heartbreak of losing Darien has caused Serena to abandon hope. She is too deep in despair. I gave up my life to be together with Endymion in death. We have been reborn but are still apart. There is a dark energy taking place in Serena heart and I am struggling to keep it from taking over completely." Princess serenity told Luna gravely.


End file.
